


The empty thirst

by wiltedartist



Series: Dehlian Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedartist/pseuds/wiltedartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How strange, he realized to himself, that he never knew just how much he needed one thing. Control. Fenris!F!Hawke, pregnant sex and dominant Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	The empty thirst

There had once been a point in Fenris and Dehlian's long standing relationship where dominance was a toss up. He hadn't minded. It was what he was used to afterall- and not to mention that Dehlian's idea of dominance was far less sadistic than he was used to as well. He never told her quite the extent of those things, but she never veered far off the path of simple domination. But it was a toss up - many times she had found herself pinned to a wall and his face close to hers. Breath hot. 

She had once underestimated his ability to be a quite ferocious lover. It was likely because he had told her he'd never had a genuine lover before. It was true, love had been severely lacking in regards to the unfortunate incidents he'd been subjected to. Then something happened. Something they should have anticipated after the walls of Kirkwall left them and their knowledge and means of protection grew slime. Dehlian Hawke was going to have his child. 

He would not realize just the extent this pleased him. Fear was the first notion. And then, something clicked. It started with the first swelling of her stomach, the awkward placing of her over him. She looked at him unhappily and simply said, 

"This is too difficult. I can't- I can't move-" she said in frustration. But he could. And he did. 

"Fear not," he said with a throaty edge to his voice. He could feel her satisfaction at that tone, at her submission. She grew tight and wet around him as he manipulated her in ways she was starting to lose the ability to. Before there had been a trade off.

Now, well, she seemed to have little choice but to submit. He suspected she was somewhat fond of this- a surprising notion for the demure, elegant, and extremely intimidating Champion of Kirkwall. 

It was harder to resist her everyday. If there was a time of acceptance when it came to sex, it was probably this time, when her belly was large with his child and her sexual appetite somehow more engaged by it. At first the idea of a child terrified him. Well, it still did. But now when his hands brushed along the forming mold of her stomach, he needed another breath.

Something was within his grasp he had always wanted, and never believed he could have. 

In these times he holds her hips lightly and listens to the rumbling in her throat. 'Please' she will beg as he takes control. She hands it over, all willing. All desire. 

He is aroused that she needs it. He is aroused that she craves it like never before. He is aroused that she needs him to take the reins. And he is aroused that she is so heavy with his child that there can be no question. She is irrevocably his, a person who has willingly submitted in a way he never asked for. But a way that part of him would always yearn for. 

He spills himself inside of her without hesitation. He cannot help but feel satisfaction at the sticky white that spills from between her thighs. He helps her stand up straight even though she is fine, and she looks at him with a look he will sorely miss when she can fight again. 

“Hold me,” she says as if she was not asking. But he knows the look in her eyes. She is begging him in a way he will rarely see again once she has given birth and is no longer vulnerable. Part of him aches. Part of him knows relief. He wraps his arms around her from behind and whispers Tevene into her soft black hair. If only for now, she has handed him every piece of herself. She trusts him, relies on him, desires him, submits to him- needs him.

And without knowing it, he could finally grasp a comfort and control he had never believed would be his.


End file.
